


2 dudes sitting in a dorm room five inches apart

by bigbuffbee



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: College time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 23:10:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20379667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbuffbee/pseuds/bigbuffbee
Summary: pars and salad are in college. so it takes a long prior to the game setting or whatever.





	2 dudes sitting in a dorm room five inches apart

**Author's Note:**

> another prompt given to me and i was like-  
sure why not.

“Heeeey so like… what are you majoring in?”   
“Accounting” Parsley took a sip of ketchup and put the cup down, “And I’ll take it that you are into the arts?”   
“Is it that obvious?” Dallas remarked as he wipes a splotch of paint from his arm.   
“Yeah. You know what, it’s kinda interesting that we have known each other for quite a while and just now talk about Why we are in this place.”   
“Hehe yeahhh. Ay you wanna go into my dorm after lunch and watch a movie or something? Dallas offered  
“You have a TV in your room?”  
“Hahahaaa nah. I just uh. Wanted to be with you a bit more.”   
“Hm. Well. Yknow what I don’t have classes or whatever after this. I was literally planning on sleeping off the food.”  
“Yeah. Bolt nuts and wood chips are food.” Dallas scoffed.   
“Nuts and Chips.”  
He drummed his nails on the table, “fair enough.”

When they got in, Dallas shoved his old clothes and supplies off his bed to have enough space for 2 guys… to do whatever.   
“Oh is this a new piece?” Parsley pointed to a pastel drawing of aaaaaaaa porcupine.?.  
“Hm uh yeah. I’ve taken a muse to wild boars and I’ve been doing a bunch of studies on them. They are so weird when you actually think about them. Know how huge they get? Terrifying and majestic beasts”   
“Ah.” Parsley hummed flatly. It still looks like a porcupine to him.


End file.
